


through stars and static

by akissontitan



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Futurefic, LDR, Other, REAL tender tho, Skype Sex, they dont fuck tho im sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: From galaxies away, Peter smiles wearily and nods, and it makes Juno ache for how much he wants to run his hands through that silky hair.





	through stars and static

**Author's Note:**

> Tried writing pwp but it got GAY instead lads!!! Hope you like that kinda stuff.

The first thing Juno notices when Peter's face breaks through the static of his comms screen is how tired he looks. Not in the same way an average man looks tired, of course; it's subtle, secreted away in the way he holds his shoulders and the minute squint to his eyes. Anybody else might not have noticed at all, but Juno's _job_ is to notice, as a detective and as a… well. A _somebody_.  
   
The second thing Juno notices about Peter is his dramatic little pout, pixellated but so familiar. "Darling, I go to all the trouble of getting us a secure line so we can see each other while I'm away, and you don't even turn on your camera?"  
   
Juno feels suddenly very aware of his body, like Peter's stare can see right through his viewfinder. He hasn’t showered since he got back from his last case just over 24 hours ago, and a quick glance at his faint reflection in his bedroom window confirms he looks just about as bad as he feels. “Not right now. It ain’t pretty.”  
   
"You're _always_ pretty."  
   
"And _you're_ lookin' like you should be in bed, not on the phone to your-” he clears his throat. “So. Big day today?"  
   
From galaxies away, Peter smiles wearily and nods, and it makes Juno ache for how much he wants to run his hands through that silky hair. "The biggest. Long stakeout, impersonating an officer, wriggling into that catsuit, and of course, making off with enough jewels to create my own little nebula."  
   
"I'm pretending didn't hear any of that." Juno smiles despite himself, fond and warm. "What was the part about the catsuit though?"  
   
Peter settles back against what Juno assumes is the head of his motel apartment bed, and he finds himself mirroring the action. "Terribly uncomfortable, I'm afraid. At this late hour I'd much rather dress for relaxation, don't you agree?"  
   
And just like that, as if it's the perfectly natural next step to their conversation, Peter's blouse is off. Juno barely has time to splutter before the comms on his wrist comes off too, the screen jostling with movement until Peter steadies it a little further away, propped on pillows or something. Juno doesn't think about it. His eyes stay trained on long fingers as they dance along the clasps of his binder.  
   
"The air is so _nice_ here, Juno," Peter says, casual as anything, "so much easier to breathe than that recycled Martian sim-wind of yours. Rarely do I get to indulge in anything tight on my waist when I’m binding."  
   
He pushes the camera back further still, enough so that Juno can see the little waspie corset around his pale waist. The corded muscles of his neck shift beautifully as he unfastens his binder properly and throws it aside, and suddenly Juno is _incredibly_ glad he can't be seen staring.  
   
"Uhh…" Juno manages.  
   
"You understand that I'm trying to be promiscuous, Juno?" Peter says, all vulpine smile and low, quiet voice like a secret. "I'm well aware I'm hardly at my best, I need to sleep for _days_ but what I _want_ is… some time with you, honestly."  
   
Juno feels hot all over, blindsided in that way he can never get used to. He nods, and then frowns at himself when he realises Peter can't see. "Yeah. I'm picking up what you're putting down. Except for the part about you looking less than your best, 'cause my view's pretty great."  
   
That smile grows wider until Juno can see both rows of sharp teeth. "Such a charming gal I have." He shifts, poses, obviously assessing himself in the little viewer of his comms screen. "I was going to ask you to turn your video feed on, but I think I like this, actually. I think I like this a lot."  
   
Peter leans back into the pillows again, liquid and languid like Juno definitely isn't. As Peter's palm finds the inside of his thigh and turns it open, Juno balls his hands into fists and tries to keep his breathing even, unreadable. Judging by the smirk painted on Peter’s lips, he doubts he’s pulling it off.  
   
“Why don’t you let me know what I should take off next, hm?” Peter prompts, drawing his long legs up so that Juno can see his neatly pressed slacks.  
   
“Pants,” Juno all but begs, “but... are you wearing stockings? Leave ‘em on?”  
   
Peter pauses with his fingers on his fly. “Hm. I don’t believe I asked for your thoughts on what I should leave on. You _are_ going to be good for me, aren’t you Juno?”  
   
Again Juno finds himself nodding anaemically until his breath comes back. “’Course. Yeah.”  
   
He knows how stupid he must sound, when Peter is nothing but smooth sweet words and pianist's fingers slipping his pants down his thighs. It hurts in his chest for a second, thinking of how he isn’t even showing his face when Peter is confident showing so much more, but then that velvet voice is there again, warming the air around him.  
   
“You're still there? I want to hear you, sweetheart. Talk to me.”  
   
Juno licks his lips, suddenly parched. “Dunno what to say.”  
   
Peter scoffs at that, dark rouge smile grown wide. “The great Juno Steel, lost for words? Never thought I’d live to see the day.” He pauses while Juno lets out an indignant _hey!_ , and then, "What would you like to see?"

Juno scowls in the way that Peter always insists is a pout. "You're not a showgirl, s'not up to me to decide."

"Correct," Peter sings, "and yet, if we don't get underway soon, I might just fall asleep sitting up, so I'd rather you offer a suggestion."

Juno feels himself turn a little red at that. He's no pushover, but… he _likes it_ when Peter is the one pushing. Used to it. Still, the idea of being the one to lave affection, to instruct, sparks warmth in his gut like a lazy furnace.

"Changed my mind, actually. Corset and stockings off too."

Peter seems satisfied with that. He slips them off until all he's left wearing is his underwear, and then spreads out on the pillows like they could be a throne, inviting Juno to the dais with the turn of his lips.

"That's good. Stay relaxed like that. Wait- grab your comms, wanna see your face." Juno follows his own instruction too, settling onto his pillow with his comms on the empty one next to him.

"Take your glasses off?" 

This one earns him a squint, but Peter acquiesces, reaching over Juno's view to place them on some hard surface. While Peter's face is away from the camera, Juno enables his comms video chat function, and the happy smile that blooms on Peter's face when he sees it is enough to keep Juno from even caring how dishevelled and lovestruck he must look.

"There's my girl... a little fuzzy without my glasses, I'll admit, but a vision nonetheless, I'm sure."

Juno snorts a lazy giggle at that. Something about lying down proper has him feeling just as tired as he looks, if not more so. Peter seems to read his mind when he responds with a wide yawn.

"Oh, Juno, clever little thing. You got me in bed!."

"Sorry it wasn't in the way you wanted."

"Honestly, dearest, I have very few complaints."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about my wife Juno on twitter @ nycreous !!


End file.
